When the Clock Strikes Twelve
by islashlove
Summary: Steve made a big mistake on Christmas Eve that looks like it is going to ruin his New Year. This is a slash story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Diagnosis Murder. **

**Warning: This is a slash story, if you don't like it, please don't read it. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle **

**Author's Notes: This one shot is a response to a challenge from the group All Writers Welcome on Facebook and for Gracie'sMom who I had promised a Christmas story and didn't get it done. **

**Story Notes: Steve made a big mistake on Christmas Eve and it looks like it is going to ruin his New Year. **

**When the Clock Strikes Twelve **

**Chapter 1: All Mistakes Are Erased **

Steve Sloan sat quietly on the dark beach. In the background he could hear that his father's New Year's Eve party was still going strong. Looking down at his watch he could see that there was only thirty minutes of this year left. Thirty minutes before the new one began.

Letting out a sigh, Steve took a gulp of his drink. It is rare that he and his dad got New Year's Eve off work and even more rarely that they were both off at the same time and this year was one of those rare times.

Of course, with them both being off, meant time with friends and family and a reason for his dad to throw a party. Normally Steve would be right there with his dad, but this year, he just didn't want to face anyone.

A week ago he had made a very drunk mistake. A mistake he wished with all his heart he could take back, but at the same time, Steve was glad he had made it.

The reason he was drunk on Christmas day to make this mistake in the first place was because of Jesse. Jesse had gone home to his mother's for Christmas and Steve was missing him so much that he started to drink.

Steve had a long time ago given up the fight against his feelings for his younger friend. He just knew that he couldn't tell Jesse that he was gay, let alone that he was in love with him. But after a few too many drinks, Steve was found pouring his heart out to Jesse on the phone.

Steve only realised his mistake when he realised that he was talking to a ring tone because Jesse had hung up on him. Since then, Jesse had tried to call him at least few times a day, but Steve never picked up and after the third day, the calls stopped. He just didn't want to hear how he had destroyed their friendship and how much Jesse hated him.

No, that could wait until the new year and then Steve would put in a transfer to another city. Yes, he knew that it would break his father's heart if he moved away, but then again, when the truth came out about his sexuality, his dad just might not want him around anyway.

Steve took another gulp of his drink. Soon this year would be gone and having a new start in the new year just might be what he needed. As he drank down the last of his beer, he heard someone walk up beside him.

"Dad…I really don't want to come in yet."

"I'm not Mark, Steve."

Steve quickly got to his feet. "Jesse." Steve could believe how his voice shook. "I'm so…"

"Did you mean it?"

Steve could feel the tears forming in his eyes. Trying to swallow down his fear, Steve stuttered, "What?"

"What you said on Christmas Day. Did you mean it?"

Jesse was giving him a chance to take it all back. To try and fix the mistake he had made and to turn back time. All it would take is for Steve to say it was a drunken joke, but he couldn't do it. The truth was already out there and Jesse would know that he had lied to him and things still wouldn't ever be the same.

"I was drunk, Jesse, but yes, I'm in love with you and I have been for a long time now. I'm sorry that I destroyed our friendship and I understand that you hate me, but…"

Just then Steve's mobile phone alarm went off to tell him that it was midnight and since Jesse was there, Steve was going to look him in the eyes as the old year died and a new one began. Turning, Steve gave Jesse a weak smile and stared deeply into the eyes he loved. Sadness and pain wrapped itself over his heart.

Jesse stared at Steve. He could see the hurt and fear in Steve's eyes and it was killing him, but Jesse had his own plans on how he wanted to see the New Year in. Reaching out, Jesse placed a hand behind Steve's head and pulled the man down to him.

Just as the last of the alarm rang out, Jesse pressed his lips against Steve's. Off in the distance, fireworks start to go off as the two men deepened the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, Steve pressed his forehead against Jesse's. "Do you mean that?"

Giggling at Steve's using his own question against him, Jesse answered. "Yes. You could have backed out of it Steve, but you didn't and that is one of the many reasons I love you. Once you commit yourself to something, even if you are drunk, you see it to the end, no matter what."

"I learned that from my dad. Jesse, speaking of my dad, he…doesn't know that I'm gay."

"Then we will deal with that together, Steve." And with that Jesse pulled Steve into another kiss.

Finally, as a New Year started Steve and Jesse will start a new path in their lives.

**The End **

**Happy New Year Everyone! **

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story. **


End file.
